


Trial and Error

by xXdistr3ssXx



Series: Rewind, Rewrite, Restart [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Faustisse's content, Morton is too much of an idiot to get facts straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdistr3ssXx/pseuds/xXdistr3ssXx
Summary: Will Peach ever get a moment to rest? Apparently not. The fates are cruel as she is whisked away from her kingdom by the ruthless Koopalings. With a plan of their own, not assigned by Bowser, will the Koopalings succeed? Will all eight worlds finally be theirs? Will they discover the hidden world that Peach has kept secret?Will they finally have defeated Mario, once and for all? Or will they fail? Join the Koopalings and listen to their side of the story.





	1. Failed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing so please bear with me and if I make any mistakes then please correct me! This story is also published on Quotev under the name of FR3QU3NCY and it's called "Trial and Error." I might add Dark as a co-owner if she doesn't mind - I need editors! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! :D

**~CHAPTER 1: Failed~**

Life was hard. It was even worse for Larry, being the youngest in the "family". His adoptive father, King Bowser, frequently yelled at him for failing. It wasn't his fault that the stupid plumber had gotten past him! But they sat at the brown mahogany table, with Larry at one end. Sitting across him was Dry Bowser. He scared him more than, well, "old" Bowser. 

"You've failed me again," hissed Bowser. 

"We should just kill him right now!" roared Morton, banging a fist on the table. 

He opened his mouth to continue, but Roy snapped, "Shut up, Big Mouth!" Larry watched, his eyes wide in horror. He looked around desperately, hoping that one of his siblings would speak up for him.

"I tried, Dad," he said fearfully. "I really, really did. I didn't mean to—"

"Oh so that makes everything so much better!" Ludwig glared at him. He sat next to his father, on the left side of the table. "On a normal basis, I'd stick up for you, Larry. But our Father's right. You failed."

"It's not like you didn't too!" yelped Larry. "I failed just as bad as you did! Why am I the only one getting yelled at?"

Bowser roared, "Because you were in charge of World One, Larry! You were supposed to guard the key and stop Ma- _him_  from getting to World Two!"  

"Then why was Roy put in World Two? Mario has to get past me to get to World Two and he has to get past Roy to get to World Three! It's not fair that you're only yelling at me, and not at the rest of them!" Larry countered, his voice rising and getting more shrill with every passing second.

"You're nothing more than a failure," growled Bowser. "I wish I had a more satisfactory son. You're worthless." Larry's world came crashing down—metaphorically, that is. His heart was shattered.  _I'm a failure? But I tried so hard._ Tears welled in his eyes. He hung his head miserably.

"I'm sorry Dad. I'll—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Because of you, I'm not even myself anymore! I'm just skin and bone, but without the skin!"

"I-I—" his voice hitched in his throat.

"Although," he mused, "this is better. With bones, I am less vulnerable. But still!" he thundered. He looked around, then gestured to Roy. He flicked a claw at Larry. " _Kill him._ "

"No!" he cried as Roy pinned him to the cold tile below. His claws flexed, glinting menacingly in the light. His back claws pinned him down as he readied himself, preparing his claws to dig into Larry's soft underbelly. His shell pressed against him and Larry thrashed, trying to free himself. "No, no, no! Please! Dad, please! I-I'll do anything!"

"No!" shouted Ludwig. Hope rose in his chest. "No. Don't—" Ludwig cut himself off. "Wait, that's fair. Never mind. Proceed."

"NO!" he screamed, his voice unnaturally high. "Please! NO!" There was only one way to escape this. Larry slid his back legs up against Roy's underbelly, and then kicked. He didn't have enough strength or bulk to fling Roy away from him, but he did get him to stumble backwards and then fall on his own purple shell. Larry leaped to his feet, his eyes darting to the door. He prepared himself to leave, but Bowser stood up.  _No, no, no, no, no! Please don't make me fight Bowser! Please!_

"Hmm," he growled softly. He lowered his voice and hissed something to Ludwig. Then, abruptly, he said, "All of you, leave. I need to have a word with Larry alone."

"A-alone?" he croaked.  _This is it_ , he thought.  _Bowser's gonna kill me himself and he's going to make it so gruesome that he doesn't want anyone else to see._

"Yes," rumbled Bowser. "Alone." The other Koopalings tramped out, claws clicking against stone. Larry caught them muttering in distaste, but most of them were incoherent to his nonexistent ears. The intricate doors closed behind them.

And so his doom begins.

 

**.                                                      .                                                      .**

 

Wendy, Ludwig, Lemmy, and Iggy listened.

Bowser was raging and storming at Larry inside. For a moment, Ludwig wished he could burst in and tell Bowser to stop.

"You know," said Lemmy after a moment, "Larry had a point. We all failed. He shouldn't be the only one getting yelled at."

"I know, but Bowser expects so much of him. It was kind of like a slap in the face to see that he failed. What I don't understand is why Bowser thinks he's 'destined for greatness'. He's still young—for goodness's sake, he isn't even thirteen yet!" Wendy frowned, her golden bangles clacking against each other as she pressed her head against the door. "Larry's one of us. I'm surprised at Roy for jumping him like that."

Ludwig and Iggy shared a glance. "Roy's more brawl than brains," Ludwig replied. "He wouldn't have stuck up for Larry."

"Funny you should open your mouth, Ludwig. I'm a little surprised, and really, I'm very angry at both of you! Well, Roy, I can understand because he's a congested snot-head, but you? Luddy, shouldn't you care at least a tiny iota that Larry's gonna get killed? You were about to stick up for him, but then you were all, 'Nope! I don't care, it's fine. Kill him. Proceed. Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda'—you didn't do anything!" Wendy's bright cyan eyes bored into his.

"Larry needs to be strong," he snapped back. "Why Bowser treats him like a child all the time, I have no idea. In fact, his weakness is probably the very reason why Mar— _that_ person got past him."

"Larry _is_ a child," sighed Wendy unhappily.

"Wendy's right, Luddy. Bowser expects so much of him. Lemmy's right too. If Larry's gonna get yelled at, then the rest of us should be yelled at too. But Wendy, if you're so concerned, then why didn't you stick up for him?" Iggy had hit a sore spot. She glared at him.

"That's true," realized Lemmy.

"Lemmy, no." Wendy sighed.

"I—" Lemmy began.

"Wait, shut up a minute." Iggy listened intently.

"Get back," hissed Ludwig. "Bowser's done." Wendy led the way to a room where the four of them talked with hushed voices. They heard a door swing shut and heard mutters. The sound of stomping talons made Ludwig's heart pound.

"... stupid, ungrateful, two-timing little..." Larry's angry, hissing voice broke off again. "...no appreciation... worked so hard to please him... when I'm king... dopey, freaking father..."

"Oh Larry," said Wendy, rather alarmed. "Please don't be king. And please don't say that kind of stuff."

"He can't hear you," Iggy pointed out.

"I know that, but still." Wendy scowled. Her bow sagged and she prodded it with sharp claws.  

"You know how he is when he gets yelled at," Lemmy replied. "He's probably going to fester in his room, plotting against Bowser."

"He's not that evil." Iggy rolled his eyes.

"Oh puh-lease! Did you hear him? He called King Dad... wait, what did he say again? He said, 'dopey, freaking father', right? What's dopey mean?" Lemmy tousled his rainbow hair thoughtfully.

"It means stupid or idiotic and, in any case, Larry's not that kind of Koopaling. If anything, that sounds a little like something Iggy or I would do. But maybe something that I would do if Bowser really pushed me over the edge. And we all know that Iggy's a maniacal genius—"

"A mechanical genius," Iggy put in.

"—so it seems more likely that he'd be hovering around in a dark putrid corner, plotting against our father." Ludwig continued, as though he hadn't heard Iggy's interruption. "He's probably going to sleep and have extremely violent dreams of dismembering him. That's all," he added.

Wendy frowned at them. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you guys later."

And with that, Wendy opened the door and left.


	2. The Sound of Silence

**~CHAPTER 2: The Sound of Silence~**

_Don't screw this up, Larry,_ he told himself. It was after Bowser had yelled at him and Larry laid in bed, scowling at the ceiling. He was always yelled at.  _Well,_ he reasoned with himself,  _there was that one time Bowser yelled at Roy for being a big jerkface._ But still.

He failed Bowser.

 _I won't fail him again,_ he vowed.  _I will beat that plumber once and for all._

"Koopalings!" yowled Bowser from downstairs. "Urgent meeting. Now!"

Larry got off his bed and then staggered down the stairs into their meeting room. He shot a rather bitter look towards his father but settled down. "We're going to capture Peach once again, but I want you—all of you—to create the rest of the plan. Then, when I come back, I'm going hear whatever plan you come up with, and then we'll modify it. Then we can carry it out, alright? You have twenty minutes." Bowser left from the giant chair and stalked out the door.

It was a good thing that Larry was constantly scheming. He already had a plan. "I have an idea," he offered, but Roy dismissed him.

"I have an idea," said Wendy happily.

"So? Let's hear it, Miss Priss." Roy snorted as she whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Shut it, Roy." Ludwig rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's too early for this."

"Guys, I think my i—" Larry tried again.

"Oh! Oh!" Lemmy jumped up and down in his seat. "Whatever Miss Priss has to say, it's probably not important! I have an EVEN BETTER IDEA!"

"You haven't even heard mine," said Wendy crossly.

"Maybe if you'd let me talk for one second," muttered Larry under his breath. He grabbed a napkin. Next to the napkin holder was a cup of pens.  _Why does Bowser even have a bunch of stupid pens? Oh well. Might as well use it to my advantage._ He sketched out his ideas and checked the giant ticking clock on the wall. Fifteen minutes.

"Guys, we have a limited number of time," Iggy pointed out, almost reading Larry's thoughts. "We should get cracking on this plan." The table pretty much exploded as all the other Koopalings started yelling at each other. Larry glanced around helplessly.

"OK!" shouted Ludwig finally. "ALRIGHT, FINE. STOP IT. Gosh! Now, if you want to talk, then you have to use the magical pencil."

Lemmy whined, "Why not a pen? If someone's being annoying then I can draw on them with the pencil but they can erase it. At least a pen will leave a pretty good mark." 

"Fine, whatever! Larry, do you have any ideas?" Perhaps Ludwig finally realized that Larry hadn't been able to speak because of his stupid brothers.  _Oh great!_  thought Larry bitterly. Ludwig finally gets a good idea—letting Larry speak for once without being interrupted. So now, after being ignored, he gets to talk when they could have been working on the plan two minutes ago. His blood boiled.

"Yes, I do," he snapped. "But maybe if y'all would SHUT UP for ONE MINUTE then I'd TELL IT TO YOU." 

"Then tell it to us, you nerd." Roy smirked. Larry glared at him.

"Okay! I'll tell it you, Sir Pompous-Sneerdegard." Roy gaped in surprise at the insult and Larry desperately wanted to flip him off but decided against it. "Okay, we've tried all the usual approaches so maybe we should wait till the stupid Mario bros actually leave the castle. All the time we bust in and they're always there with Peach. When they leave, then we can sneak in and grab her. The only problem is that Whatshisface is probably going to see us and try to stop us from grabbing Peach and flying away with her. And we can't use a ship. We need to be stealthier, so we're going to need something smaller. As in, we're going to need to 'borrow' the Koopa Clown Car."

He was met with silence. Ludwig spoke first.

"How long have you had that idea?" His oldest brother squinted at him with suspicious eyes.

"Oh, ever since you guys started arguing like the bunch of retards that you are," Larry replied casually. Did he particularly care that his smart mouth would get him into trouble one day? No. Did he want them to get as angry as he was? Of course! His goal was achieved. They all glared at him. Roy cracked his knuckles threateningly. "Let me revise that," he amended, aware that they all looked as though they would quite like to kill him like Roy was supposed to. (And yet he failed, but did Bowser yell at him? Mysteriously not!) "What I mean to say is that I formulated this plan at the beginning after Bowser left. I tried to tell you guys, but you wouldn't listen and you kept talking over me and it was  _really, freaking annoying._ Like, even my smartest siblings are still nimrods."

"Where are you picking up all this language?" Iggy frowned at his younger brother.

"I learn it from the rest of you guys. Y'all should really learn to watch your mouth. I'm only ten, after all." Larry grinned at the look of mortification that passed through them. "So? Is it a plan?"

"I suppose so," said Ludwig. "But what worlds will we be stationed at?" Larry frowned for a moment.

"Well," he began, "since I kinda screwed up at World One, it might be better if someone else is stationed there. So, Iggy can guard World One, Lemmy can guard World Two, Roy can guard World Three—"

"Wait, why am I guarding World Three?" demanded Roy.

"Because you suck," replied Larry. Roy clenched his fists and Larry glared at him. "I'm kidding! Gosh! Well, Sir Pompous-Sneerdegard, you're going to be on World Three because—wait, do you even need a reason? Let me finish!"

"Yeah," chorused Lemmy and Iggy. "Let him finish!"

"Thanks. Anyways, after Roy, Morton can guard World Four. Err..." Larry trailed off, thinking. "Hmm.... I'll guard World Five, Wendy can guard World Six, and Ludwig can guard World Seven, like he did last time. And then, of course, Bowser's at the end. Also, this is just a rough draft so when Bowser gets his tail in here then we can revise it. I hope. Like, he's not gonna launch us into battle or something. I'm pretty sure. I mean, it's not like he's that thick headed. Or at least, not like Roy. Yeah, probably not." Larry missed the death glare from Roy and the other uncertain scowls from his siblings. "What?" he demanded when he saw their faces after he checked for their input. "You should have been listening too!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't suck at everything—" muttered Roy.

"Roy, can you pretend that you've already insulted me because I'm not done so SHUT UP! Gosh!" Larry scowled at him. Roy subsided, but his sunglasses hid the scorching look that he probably gave him. Larry was about to continue, but the sound of large stomping talons echoed from outside the door.

"Okay!" roared Bowser, charging back into the room. "Your time's up! What's the plan?" Their heads turned to Larry.  _Great._ "Uh, the plan is that we wait for those plumber pigs to leave the Mushroom Kingdom—"

"Why?" interrupted Bowser.

"Because your plan always fails whenever we attack the kingdom and those bas—um, troublesome bros are there." Larry frowned as Bowser's eyes flashed. "Can I finish?"

"Don't be so saucy," said Bowser. Larry sighed.

"Well, we're going to attack the kingdom after they leave. Iggy's gonna snatch the princess because he's going to be in charge of World One, so therefore, it makes it easier and it makes more sense. That's the plan for stealing Peach. We can't use an airship because that's too big, and although it'd make a spectacular and overly dramatic entrance, we're kinda just advertising ourselves in front of everyone so we have to take the Koopa Clown Car. I'm pretty sure that we can all fit, including Peach."

"Okay," mused Bowser. "That sounds good. Who is assigned to each world and what are the potential problems?" Larry glanced at Iggy.

"Well, as Larry mentioned, I'm in charge of World One. Lemmy's guarding World Two, Roy's guarding World Three, Morton's guarding World Four, Larry's guarding World Five, Wendy's guarding World Six, and Ludwig is guarding World Seven. And then, as per usual, you're stationed at World Eight. We're going out of the ordinary to confuse the Mario bros," Iggy explained. Now Wendy took over.

Wendy lashed her tail. "Er, our potential problems are that the Mario bros might come back to check on her and they might attack the Clown Car if they see us grabbing her. If they have flame powers then that's definitely a problem since we're all vulnerable to fire, but I guess we should just bring our wands, especially since some of us have more advanced spells, like Lemmy, Ludwig, and me."

"Well, the problems don't seem to be a big issue," murmured Bowser thoughtfully. "It's not too bad of a plan." Larry perked up.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Just one flaw." Larry was confused. What could go wrong?  _Plenty of things,_ he admitted. "What about Junior?"

"I—what?"

Bowser scowled. "He's part of this too, right?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah? Um, he's with you on World Eight." Larry almost--almost!--wished that BJ wouldn't be coming with them. 

"Alright. But after we steal the princess, what's going to happen?" Question after question after question. Will Bowser run out of questions? Larry sighed internally.

"Oh, well Junior's steering the Clown Car so he'll drop us off at our world and then continue all the way to World Eight. You're not going to be there when we capture Peach because we can't all fit in the Clown Car." Ludwig looked to see his adoptive father's expression. Bowser seemed unperturbed by the fact that he wouldn't be there to see them snatch Peach.

"Hmm... alright. Going out of the ordinary is a good thing too. Last time, it was the less experienced to the most experienced. But putting you guys out of order is good because then the plumber pigs don't know what to expect." Bowser stroked his chin. "Who came up with the plan? All of you?"

"No," said Ludwig. He glanced at Larry who stared at his father eagerly. "It was Larry's idea." Bowser looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" said Larry.

"Hmm... that's interesting. In a good way, but most definitely intriguing. Very well. I'll send a letter to one of our spies in the Mushroom Kingdom. When they return with the news that the plumber pigs are leaving, then we'll strike."

**Author's Note:**

> Cool! You actually bothered to read this part! Alright, well if you like this story, please give kudos and comment, although you don't have to (you already know that but whatever). The end notes might change if I finish something else. Then I'll probably add it here. Anyways, thank you for reading and be sure to give me constructive criticism! Please keep the comments nice! And also, if you would like to help me when editing, please comment below!


End file.
